


Alcohol and Mint

by AHeckenGoodDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Human!Connor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, pov switching, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeckenGoodDeviant/pseuds/AHeckenGoodDeviant
Summary: Hank and the new rookie had gotten pretty close. But when Hank realizes his feelings for the kid start to become more romantic then friendly he starts to push him away. Connor doesn't understand and begs for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no sex in this chapter. I may add something to another chapter but I don't know. Human AU because I wanted grounds to have a human Connor do some human things. Those things didn't happen in this chapter but probably next one.

"Why do you hate me, Luitenant?" 

It was a soft question. Hesitant. The rookie looked hurt, confused. Hank could see his wide brown eyes tearing up. 

The larger man sighed, trying to keep his composure as he tried to find an excuse. "What's to like? You're annoying. Always on my back and won't leave me alone. Just because they stuck you with me doesn't mean you have to follow me around twenty-four-seven." 

A lie. Hank actually liked how the kid would follow him around and make sure he wasn't eating too much fast food or staying out too late. He would go to the bar with him and made sure he got home okay. He ran after the criminals for him and made sure he stayed out of the line of fire when things got hairy. Sure, the kid saved his useless life a few times. And still... Hank couldn't let him know. Let anyone know. 

Hank was brought back to reality when he heard the sniffle. He looked back across the desk at his partner, his heart squeezing at the sight. 

Connor, the poor kid, was crying. His head was hung and his shoulders were shaking. 

They had been partners for a year now. Connor had joined the department with such determination and youthful joy that it made Hank inspired. For a while, he was actually working. He showed up on time and actually turned in reports. But soon he understood why. It was the rookie. He was so contagiously happy to be there, to be helping people that Hank found his will again. And then he found himself looking at him. Watching him. The way he smiled, or the look of bitterness that would settle on his face when they showed up to the scene of a homicide. 

Connor had been to Hank's place a couple times. He and Sumo had become close. But Hank had put a stop with him coming over. It was too hard for the older man to control himself. Especially when he was drunk. He would want to touch the kid. Ask him to stay the night. It was embarrassing. 

Connor had been confused. 'Why can't I come over anymore? Did I do something wrong?' 

Hank distanced himself from him. And Connor caught on right away. That's what brought them to this conversation, and why the kid was crying right there at their desks. 

"Why..?" Connor whispered, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "What did I do?" 

Hank's heart clinched again. "I just told you." He mumbled. "No reason to cry about it." 

Connor turned his chair away from him and stood. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said, then walked briskly away. 

Hank sighed, rubbing his face. He tried telling himself that this was for the best, that he couldn't know how the older man felt about him. But why like this? Why couldn't he just be friendly? 

"Fuck," He growled and clenched his fists. 

When Connor returned his eyes were red and puffy, but he didn't say anything else to Hank. He sat in his seat and got to work, typing away at some report. 

Hank closed his eyes and stood. "It's late, I'm going home." 

"Goodnight, Lieutenant," Connor said, his voice tense. Hank waited, then realized Connor wasn't coming with him. They had always ridden home together. Hank would drop him off. 

'Of course, he wouldn't want anything to do with you know, you fucking moron.' He thought to himself. 'You just told him you hated him.' 

Hank closed his eyes for a moment, telling himself to just leave. But his body wouldn't move. He just stood there like an idiot. 

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind, Lieutenant," Connor mumbled. "There's still work to do. I'll finish this and take the bus home. Thank you."

Hank nodded, turned, and went home. 

 

\----

Hank hadn't drunk this much in about a year. He couldn't get the look Connor had on his face out of his head. He kept drinking, but that only made him feel worse and worse. Sumo whined from his spot of the floor, but Hank ignored him and fingered the revolver on the table. It had been a long time since he had brought this thing out too. Connor had seen him playing with it one night and made him promise to get rid of it. He usually sat on the sofa until Hank went to sleep to make sure when he was like this. But after Hank had kicked him out of course he wasn't here. 

Hank sighed, then pulled the gun into his hand. It was heavy and cool against his calloused palm. He lifted it up to his temple and closed his eyes. 

'Coward.' 

He let his arm drop back to the table and took another shot from his glass of whiskey. After a moment he brought it back up and pressed the barrel against his head. "Yep." He growled and pulled the trigger. 

'Click.' 

He took another shot. 

\----

 

Connor sat up in his bed, his knees drawn to his chest as he rested his head on his arms. It was late, or early. Five forty-three in the morning. But he couldn't sleep. He felt sick and upset. He didn't understand why the Luitenant pushed him away. Just a week ago they were laughing and eating a dinner Connor had cooked at the man's house. He was playing with Sumo. He was taking care of his partner who was obviously depressed and unhealthy. Connor thought that maybe they were friends. Hank hadn't shown any signs of dislike for him. He even ruffled his hair a few times. 

It was nice. 

Connor smiled at the memory, then a wave of melancholy washed over him. 

'What's to like? You're annoying. Always on my back and won't leave me alone. Just because they stuck you with me doesn't mean you have to follow me around twenty-four-seven.'

Connor's eyes watered again as he hugged himself tighter. He was trying to be good. He had pushed harder when he felt Hank pulling away from him. It started that night a week ago when Hank had gotten really drunk at the bar. He was smiling and dragging his large fingers through Connor's hair. His eyes on him. Then when Connor laughed and asked what he was doing he looked shocked. He pulled away. His face had changed and he changed. He would snap at him. He would talk down to him. 

Connor had been so confused. What had he done? He didn't understand. 

Hank had told him everything. About Cole, his son that died. About his wife that had left him. About his depression. Why not this? Why wouldn't he want to talk about something that was pushing them apart?

Connor jumped when his alarm went off, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his sore eyes and turned the alarm off, then dressed for work. 

 

\----

Hank was late. Connor frowned as his eyes cut to the front door then back at his computer screen. Hank hadn't been late for a long time. And never this late. It was already three in the afternoon. 

Not being able to take it any longer Connor tried to call him. It went straight to voicemail. Connor stood and quickly went to Captain Fowler's office. The man waved him in but held a hand up when he tried to speak. 

"Yes, go." The man grunted and before Connor could ask he continued. "I heard the little fight yeterday. Everyone did. He probably went home and drank all night. He's probably fine but it will be good for someone to check up on him."

Connor shifted, then mumbled, "Do you know... do you know why he hates me?" He asked. 

Fowler sighed through his nose and shook his head. "My only guess is that you remind him too much of Cole. And he doesn't want to replace him. But I could be wrong." 

Connor nodded, slowly, and left. His frowned deeply as he walked to the busses and took the one to Hank's home. 

\-----

 

Hank didn't answer, but Connor could hear Sumo's deep barking through the door. He tried it, but it was locked. Connor hesitated before making his way around the home to peek into the kitchen window. The kitchen was dark, and dirty. Connor wrinkled his nose. He had tried to keep the place tidy for the man but with him gone for a week he guessed Hank managed to go back to his old lazy ways. 

His eyes scanned the kitchen until he saw the gun. His blood went cold as his eyes slid from the gun on the floor of the kitchen to the limp hand beside it. He then trailed the arm to Hank's large form laying sprawled on the grown. 

"Oh dear God... no." He whispered, trying the window before realizing it didn't open. He panicked, swinging his arm back and slamming his elbow into it. It didn't break right off the bat, but the third try had the glass shattering around his arm and shoulders. He pulled himself through the sharp hole, ignoring the feeling of the glass cutting into his hands, arms, and legs as he fell on the kitchen floor. 

Sumo bounded over to him, but Connor pushed him gently away and crawled over to Hank, pulling his head into his lap and frantically searching for injuries. 

But he was fine, just passed out. Connor made an audible sigh of release, slapping the man lightly on his face. "Hank? Hank, it's me, Connor. Wake up." 

Hank twitched and groaned, but didn't wake up fully. Connor's eyes brimming with tears before he glared down at the man and reeled back, slapping him as hard as he could about the face. 

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson, wake the frick up!" He screamed. 

Hank groaned and peeled an eye open, grunting. "Connor? The fuck?" 

Connor stood and yanked the man to his feet, letting him lean on him as he all but dragged the man through his home to the bathroom. Hank didn't really help any. He cursed and tried to get out of Connor's arms but the younger man held him tightly. He pulled him into the bathroom before laying him in the tub. 

\-----

Hank shifted, frowning in confusion. This wasn't his bed. Connor always tucked him in when he found him super drunk. Why was this place damp, cold, and hard?

Then he heard a click and cried out as ice cold water sprayed over his body. His nerved flared up and his eyes widened. "Ah! Fuck! Turn it off! Turn it off!" He cursed, trying to get out of the slippery tub. 

The kid let him suffer a moment, then turned the shower off. Hank glared up at him, then frowned. 

Connor was a mess. His eyes were wet and puffy, his nose looking dry and red. He looked down at the man with such anguish that any anger Hank had had for him instantly melted away. 

"Hank," Connor whispered, taking the man aback. He hardly ever called him by his first name. "You promised." 

This confused the hungover Lieutenant. "Promised you what?" 

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Connor's eyes widened in fury and his nostrils flared. "THE GUN, HANK!" He shrieked. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU GOT RID OF IT!" A choked sob tore out of his throat and he stepped back, shaking his head. When he spoke, it was soft and broken. "You promised me, Hank. You said you wouldn't do that anymore. YOU PROMISED!" 

Hank closed his eyes. "Fuck, Connor. Look-" He started, pulling himself up and out of the tub. Connor flinched away, making Hank pause. 

"What's going on?" Connor asked. He looked so fucking BROKEN. "You lied to me yesterday. I know you did. You... you didn't mind me before. You never acted like this. Like I was a nuisance." Connor's eyes slid up to meet Hank's that look of determination set deep in those soft brown eyes. "I'm not... I don't want to replace Cole." 

This time it was Hank's turn to jerk back from shock. "The fuck did you just say? Who the hell told you that?" 

Connor frowned and bit his lip before answering. "Captain Fowler. He said that may be the reason you said all those things yesterday. That you didn't want to replace Cole." 

Hank shook his head and rubbed his face. "No. No, that's not it." 

Connor suddenly looked eager. "Then what is it? What did I do? Tell me and I won't do it again!" He grabbed Hank by the front of his wet shirt, shaking him a little as he searched his eyes. "I'm sorry Hank! Please, just..." His hands lost their grip and he pressed his face into the larger man's chest, a sob wrecking his body. "Please don't push me away." 

Hank lost it then. He couldn't take this anymore and wrapped his large arms around the boy, holding him tight and shaking his head. "No, no. Shh. Hush now, kid. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." He let Connor cry a while before he pushed him back to look into his face. He searched it for a moment, then pulled away. "Alright. Alright, I'll tell you. Go wait in the living room. I'm gonna change." 

Connor eyed him suspiciously, but nodded and walked out of the bathroom to wait with Sumo on the couch. 

Hank shook his head. "Fuck." 

\----

Connor had to wait for a good twenty minuted before he saw Hank walk in. He was dry now, dressed like he was going somewhere. He was wearing jeans and a work shirt. Connor frowned, "I thought-" 

"Not here. I wanna be able to get away after I tell you." Hank said, going to the door and pulling his jacket and shoes on.

"What?" Connor asked. 

"Just come on," Hank said, opening the door. 

Connor was confused but he followed the other man out and got into the car. They drove in silence. Connor tried to ask a few times why they couldn't just talk at the house but Hank ignored him. Then he realized they were at the park. It was a place they went a lot before. This is where they had most of their talks. Like when Hank told him about Cole. And his wife. And his life. It's where Connor told Hank about his abusive foster mom and even more abusive twin brother. About the things that happened to him. Things Connor hadn't told anyone else. 

"Hank... is it really this serious?" Connor asked softly when they parked. Hank didn't say anything for a while, then nodded. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you won't see me the same after this." Hank said, then got out of the car. Connor blinked, nervous. He almost didn't want to know what it was. But he had to know. Of course, he had to know. 

He promised himself that it didn't matter what it was. He wouldn't see Hank any different. He was his friend. He was his family. He would try his best to understand. He was going to force himself to smile and act like whatever it was wasnothing. 'What? That's it?' He'd say. 'That's nothing! C'mon, Luietenant, let's go play with Sumo and go for a walk!'

He hoped it would be that simple. 

\----

Hank waited impatiently for Connor to walk over to the bench and sit beside him. Hank was sitting on the back of the bench, but Connor being Connor sat on it properly. He turned his body and looked up at him and Hank knew Connor had put up a mask. 'He was pep talking himself up in the car.' He thought to himself. 'Well, nothing's gonna prepare you for this, kid.'

 

"I have been thinking a lot lately. About things I don't wanna think about." Hank started. He didn't look at Connor. He looked over across the water and rubbed his hands together. "About me. About you. You're a good kid. You're a good cop. You're always trying to make people happy. You're always trying to help people." He shook his head. "Hell, you're even nice to Reed. But that it. That's the problem."

Connor frowned and tried to interject but Hank raised a hand to stop him. 

"And that's a problem that shouldn't be a problem. That isn't a problem. Not for anyone but me." Hank sighed and tugged at his beard a little. "I'm old, Connor Fifty-fucking-three. I'm fat. I'm depressed. No one's particularly nice to me and no one's shown me such... kindness in a long time. And it's not your fault. I know it's not your fault. But it's not good for me Connor. You show someone like me such kindness, such FONDNESS, and they start getting ideas." 

Connor tried to understand where this was going, but he couldn't. He was supposed to be a detective. He was supposed to be smart. Why couldn't he see this?

"Sometimes, when I get really drunk, I can't control myself. My hands reach for you. I keep wanting to ask you to stay the night." Hank let his eyes slide down to check Connor's expression, but the poor kid was just confused. He still didn't understand. Of course, he wouldn't. "Connor. The reason I keep pushing you away is because if I don't I'll do something stupid." 

The rookie shook his head, searching the older man's face. "Hank, I don't understand. What would you do?"

Hank rubbed his face. "I... Fuck it." Hank reached down and grabbed the boy's shirt, watching as his eyes widened in surprise before he tugged him up and smashed their lips together. 

Connor didn't react at first, and Hank could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Connor didn't move, he didn't pull away. He just sat there frozen with Hank's lips pressed against his. 

Hank's blood started to chill. Realization of what he was doing started to register in his brain and he started to pull away when Connor's eyes slid shut and he leaned forward, pressing his lips back against Hank's.

This time it was Hank's turn to freeze up. Connor didn't move for a moment, but then pressed forward with more force, trying to get Hank to continue. Hank's fists tightened their grip and he kissed back, letting their lips gently caress each other. Connor's hands, which had been holding Hank's wrists, now slid up to the man's neck as he pulled himself to a more comfortable position as he put more eagerness into the kiss, sliding his tongue along the older man's bottom lip. 

Hank let him in, parting his chapped lips and allowing the younger's tongue to explore his mouth. 

Connor pulled back just barely enough to speak, giggling a little. "You taste like alcohol and mint." 

Hank didn't say anything, panting softly against the other's mouth. Connor just smiled and looked into Hank's eyes, his hand petting the white hair out of his eyes. 

"I... wasn't expecting this. But it's not stupid, Hank." Connor whispered. 

Hank flushed and looked away. "Well, when you're old like me you don't expect for someone so young to be interested back." 

Connor just chuckled and shook his head. "I don't care about how old you are, Lieutenant."

Hank looked at him, trying to understand. "But then why? You ain't... you ain't doing all this to reassure me or something, right?" 

Connor shook his head. "No, no. I like you too, Hank. Of course, I like you too. You're the sweetest person I know." 

Hank rolled his eyes. "That's a lie."

"It isn't," Connor said, holding his face in his hands. "You're a big softy. I just... I never thought you'd like ME. Not like this, anyway. I didn't think you'd like guys."

Hank chuckled. "Why? Because I had a kid with my ex-wife? You ever heard of Pansexuality?" 

Connor flushed. "Oh." He mumbled, but smiled and pecked the man's lips. Hank chuckled back and kissed him too. 

"I'm sorry," Hank mumbled and Connor shook his head. 

"It's alright, Hank. I understand. But please, please promise me to quit it with the gun thing."

"I promise. For real this time." Hank mumbled, then pulled Connor in for a hug. The younger man grabbed him back, and they stayed like that for a long time.


	2. Love Thy Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's past isn't pretty. With an abusive foster mother and an even more abusive twin brother, there isn't anyone to turn to than his own blood. And that blood is tainted and wants to keep every inch of him to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Alert!   
> There's gonna be two underaged teens in this. One teen is gonna do something really bad to the other. 
> 
> This is gonna be fucked up. There's gonna be rape. Borderline torture. Forced twincest. Let's just say Collin really REALLY liked his brother. 
> 
> You do not have to read this Chapter to know what happens in the next bit. Just know that Connor had to be hurt to get off and he has to figure out how to tell poor "gentle" Hank this. If underaged stuff and rape or self harm upsets you, just skip this chapter.

Hank and Connor had been together for a month and a half. It didn't take the rest of the station too long to catch on to the new chemistry between them. The blushing and the whispers with their heads bent over their desks. The soft giggles Connor would make and the gruff chuckle that rumbled in Hank's chest. 

They got used to it, but Fowler was constantly yelling at them to "stop giving each other the lovey-dovey eyes and get some fucking work done."

Connor made sure that they did their job, and Hank made sure they had plenty of downtime. Connor was happy. 

For the most part. 

They still hadn't... had sex. Not all the way. Sure, Connor helped Hank when he needed it all the time. But those times were getting fewer and fewer. Connor knew it was his fault. He tried to assure Hank that it was okay. He didn't need to cum. He was okay. But Hank didn't like that. 

"It doesn't feel good knowing I can't help you." He had whispered to him one night, holding the smaller man close to his chest. "I can't get off if you don't. Not really." 

Hank, the poor man, had tried his best. Even after Connor had told him that it wouldn't work. That he just couldn't. The man spent three whole hours caressing him, touching him. And doing... the thing with his mouth. Connor flushed at the memory. It was nice, but it wasn't enough for him. Not that Connor would ever tell Hank this. Never in a million years. 

Hank was... too gentle. Too loving. He would touch him so gently like he would break him. Like if he did the wrong thing it would scar Connor for life. 

Connor shook his head and gave a soft, hollow laugh. 'Too late for that, my love.'

\-----

"Stop. Stop crying, Connor." The reflection snapped at him, moving over him and panting. He was sweating, his whole face red. He was nude, holding Connor's knees up to his chest. He liked watching Connor's expressions when he did this to him. When he forced himself inside and thrusted into Connor's trembling body. "I said shut up, Connor. You know what your crying does to me." He then grinned an evil grin that Connor hated. It was his own face making that expression, his own body above him. "What? Do you like what your crying does to me? You do you little pervert." 

Connor whined and pushed his hands against his brother's face, turning his own away and squeezing his wet eyes shut. "Collin, please. Miss Amanda will hear-" 

Collin slapped Connor hard about the face, making the smaller male jump and tighten around him. They both made a soft noise at the feeling, one voice following it with a chuckle and the other a broken sob. 

"That's right, little brother. Cry for me." The other growled, digging his blunt nails into Connor's thighs and tearing down into him harder, making Connor whine loudly and press his hands against his mouth. His lips hurt where his teeth dug into his skin. 

Connor was actually the older one by three minutes, but he never corrected Collin. Collin always told everyone he was older. It made him feel more superior. 

That's why he would leave all those marks and bruises. Mostly in places they could be covered, but sometimes he would mark his neck just to watch Connor squirm under adult's questions.

"You're hard~," Collin sang against Connor's ear. A sickening chill shuddered down Connor's spine. Of course, he was. Collin trained his body like this. Just a command and Connor's body responded. 

He hated it. He hated himself. He hated Collin. 

Collin's hand slid around Connor's cock, making the smaller twin shrink away and whimper under his breath. It only took a few strokes and the simple, evil command. 

"Come, Connor. Come for your older brother." 

And he did, with a choked sob he came against his twin's hand. Collin laughed into Connor's mouth, pressing their lips together as he rutted himself against him until he too came. 

Amanda had finally found out when she had come home early. Collin was in a more sadistic mood that day. He had a belt, and Connor was laying over the bottom bunk of the bed as he slapped the leather against Connor's bare back. She found him bleeding and nude, seeing all the marks and bruises from years of Collin's abuse. 

They had been sixteen at the time. It had been happening for four years.

\-----

Collin was in a home now. He wasn't getting out anytime soon. Connor had told Hank all of this a long time ago. The man had stared at him, wide-eyed. He had cried silently, and Connor had let the man hold him. That was all before they even got together. 

 

"Connor?" Hank whispered, his large hand touching the boy's shoulder. 

Connor jumped out of his thoughts and looked up at the man. He looked so concerned, worried. 

"You alright, son?" Hank asked, his fingers sliding through Connor's hair. He instantly felt better, leaning into the touch before reaching up and guiding the man's hand to his lips. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Connor mumbled. "Just thinking." 

Hank nodded slowly and threw a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's go, then. It's time to go home." 

\---- 

Connor really had tried to do things the normal way. He tried by himself, mostly. He wanted to be able to really make love with Hank, to feel that release again. But there was only one way to do that. Connor but his lip, standing in the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He was about to take a shower, but he wanted to test a theory he had. There had to be a way to feel pleasure with Hank. He had to.

Connor took a deep breath and slid into the hot tub. He hissed softly, feeling the burn of the water against his skin. His modest cock twitched a little and he blushed. Already his theory was coming up positive. 

He slid slowly into the too hot tub, watching his skin turn red. He shuddered and sunk into it, his hand sliding down between his legs. He shivered as his hands wrapped around himself, toes curling. Every movement hurt, bringing a new wave of heat over his skin. He moved slowly, panting as sweat slid down his forehead. He was close already. He could feel the tight hot curling in his stomach. 

Connor whined and stroked himself, his movements becoming more eager, faster. His slid lower and lower into the water until bubbles brushed over his face and he was staring up at the light shimmering off the surface of the water. He cried out, bubbles pulling from his mouth as he came, a muffled scream causing more bubbles to rise up to the surface. 

He sat up, gasping as he coughed and spluttered. He pushed his bangs from his eyes and shook his head, staring down at the now murky water between his legs. "How am I supposed to tell Hank?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a flashback thing and then the whole "Oh jeez that's how I get off" type of thing. 
> 
> But yeah. Connor's a sweet boy on the streets but has trama so bad he was trained to only like this stuff. 
> 
> Mayhaps Hank has to train Connor to enjoy gentler things too? Mayhaps. We'll see in 
> 
> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> the next chapter.


	3. Hurt me, love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it. It's happy again.

They sat on Hank's large bed, the mattress old and soft from years of Hank's weight. So when Connor had sat beside him, the weight of the older man had dipped the mattress and caused his body to slide to him. Connor had smiled and embraced the closeness for a moment, his fingers dancing over the older man's hand and tracing the veins. Connor was in his boxers, and Hank matched but he wore a shirt. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about, babe?" Hank whispered. He always whispered in the bedroom, and Connor liked this. Whispering made Hank's voice huskier and low. The deep sound vibrating in his chest. It had been a few weeks since Connor made his discovery, and they had been together for a total of two months and four weeks as lovers, but had known each other for well over a year. 

Connor pressed his face against Hank's arm, trying to find the courage to say what he needed to. He felt awkward, fidgety. His face burned. He couldn't just say the words he needed to. So, he let his actions speak. 

Connor lifted a hand to Hank's furry face, pulling his face close and pressing their lips together. He could see the slight confusion in those tired blue eyes, but he continued. He gently pressed a hand on Hank's chest and the man followed the motion, crawling back to sit at the headrest as Connor slid over him. The smaller man straddled the other's thighs, then took his large warn hand in his and looked into Hank's eyes. 

Connor let his emotion pour into the look, showing Hank that this was okay, that this is what he needed. Then he lifted the hand up and helped wrap the other's fingers around his throat. 

Hank looked, worried, confused. He let his hands rest against Connor's neck but didn't dare squeeze like Connor obviously wanted. 

"Connor-" 

"Hurt me, Hank," Connor whispered. It was so low that the older man barely heard him. "That's... that's what feels good to me." Connor was flushed a bright red, not able to look the other man in the eyes. 

"I can't just choke you, baby," Hank said back, pulling his hand away and placing his hands on the younger's hips. "Here, move." 

Connor swallowed, then let the other man roll them over so that Connor's legs lay draped over Hank's thighs. Hank then let his eyes wander over the smaller's body, tracing each tiny scar with his fingertips. "Is this because... Him?" 

Hank never said Collin's name aloud and looked really uncomfortable when Connor did. So they just called him 'Him' now whenever he was brought up. 

"Yeah. He... yeah." He couldn't explain everything to Hank. He didn't want to. Not now. "Whenever I try to... ya'know. It has to be with pain." 

Hank swallowed before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Alright. Let's fix that, then." 

Connor cocked his head up at the other man, raising a brow. "Fix it? How?"

Hank just smiled and leaned down, giving Connor a soft peck on the lips before his large hands fell to the younger's chest, the weight feeling nice against the smooth skin. He then dragged his fingers down his chest and over his abdomen before dragging them back up. It was nice, and Connor smiled a little. But it wasn't too arousing for him. Not until Hank's blunt fingernails suddenly dug into the younger's skin, raking slowly down his chest and abs. 

Connor keened, his back arching as the burning marks flared red against his light skin. His breath hitched and he could feel the slight swell between his thighs. Hank must have felt him twitch and nodded as if confirming something with himself. He then leaned over Connor's chest and gently kissed the angry red marks, giving each streak a gently kiss. Connor was already panting a little, watching the man care for each painful rake before he felt the sharp pinch against his thigh. 

Connor jumped before a soft moan slid from his lips, Hank's hand already rubbing the sore spot where he had pinched high under his thigh. Hank's eyes slid down at Connor's obviously growing attention, his hand lifting Connor's leg so that he could kiss the pinched skin. Then Connor let out a choked cry when he felt the man's teeth dig into the bruised spot before his lips quickly kissed at the marked skin. 

Hank's hand was on him then, gently groping at Connor's quickly hardening need growing under his boxers. His large hand was warm and heavy, and Connor made a choked sound as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He grabbed the man's face, pulling him close so they could melt into another kiss. Hank's hand tugged Connor's boxers down and in a swift movement, they were thrown across the room. Their lips came together again as Hank gently stroked the smaller man's semihard cock, his other hand dragging his fingernails up his leg. 

Connor was overwhelmed with the rough and sweet treatment. His body was on fire, and he was putty under Hank's large frame. Hank pulled back and sat up on his knees, his hands gently sliding down Connor's stomach before one wrapped back around him, stroking slowly. Connor let his eyes slide shut, biting his lip as he tried to focus on all the feelings around him. He was relaxing, caught up with the feelings.

'SLAP'

Connor jumped as he felt a sharp slap to the side of his face that made his head snap to the side and a moan rip from his throat. He looked back up at Hank, eyes wide as the side of his face burned. Hank's hand was there again, rubbing the sensitive skin as his cock throbbed and stood straight up, a string of precum slowly sliding down the base. He panted, leaning into the other's hand as Hank continued to stroke him.

"Fuck," Connor breathed, shifting under the man.

Hank chuckled and raised a bushy brow. "You just cursed." He said, leaning over him and kissing his hot cheek.

"Can't.... can't prove it," Connor whispered, his voice breaking into a moan as Hank squeezed his cock in his big hand.

Hank just smirked and slapped him again, making the smaller boy groan and arch his back, his hips pushing forward against Hank's meaty hand.

\-----

Hank was unsure at first, giving him gently bites and scratches. They seemed to be effective, and the way Connor had responded was a turn on. Just watching the boy squirm under him as he marked his skin was enough to get him riled up. But now, his hand stinging as he slapped his boyfriend across the face for the third time he knew he could really get into it. It was the look of pleasure on his face that really sold him. Just how much this sweet man liked the pain. It was contradictory, wrong. But so fucking hot.

Hank could feel Connor's cock twitching and leaking in his hand, the way his lips were parted, face and chest red, the soft little noises he was making. His eyes half-lidded, eyebrows bunched together. He was gonna cum, Hank could tell. He ran a thumb over the boy's drooling cockhead and used his free hand to pull Connor's hand to his lips. He looked into his puppy dog brown eyes and kissed his hand, then parted his lips and gently slid his teeth over the skin before biting down. He could taste blood but didn't let go as Connor cursed again in that sweet voice and panting loudly as his hips thrust up into Hank's fist. Hank pulled back a little, licking the wound as he watched Connor shudder and make a strangled moan, his brown eyes wet as he came against Hank's palm.

\---

"H-Hank," Connor gasped, grabbing the man and pulling him down to crush their lips together again. He could taste his own blood against Hank's tongue, and it was disturbing how much that made his heart race. He pulled away and swallowed, nodding a little. "Hank, can we do it now?"

Hank just chuckled and nodded, looking down at Connor's scratched up body. "You okay?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm really good." He mumbled and shifted, tugging on Hank's shorts.

Hank grinned at how eager the younger man was and helped him pull the shorts down, his own cock already hard from teasing Connor.

Connor watched the man shift, reaching for the nightstand and pulling the top drawer open. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a small tube of lube and squeezing some on his fingers. Connor blushed and closed his eyes when he felt the man's slick finger slide over his hole, but didn't complain. He bit his lip and let the finger press against his hole, then gasped as it pressed in.

Connor hadn't done anything with this spot on his body, not after Collin was put away. So now, even with the lube, it stung and stretched with Hank's thick digit.

"You okay?" Hank whispered, kissing the boy's cheek as he felt Connor tighten and tense up.

"Yeah- keep going," Connor hissed, then bit his lip harder as he felt the finger slide deep into him. Hank was gentle, but it still hurt. Not that Connor was complaining, his cock already standing proud again between his thighs. A second finger was added, making him whine and shift, his legs spreading wider to give Hank more room as the fingers tugged and pulled on his ring of muscle, stretching him wide open.

Connor was panting, his eyebrows twitching as he felt the fingers dig and rub at his insides. "H-Hank?" He questioned. He figured it was good enough, that Hank could slide inside him now, but the man shook his head.

"Hold on, kid," He whispered, his finger's pressing knuckle-deep into the younger man before he felt his fingers glide over a small lump deep inside Connor.

Connor's eyes widened and he cried out, his cock twitching as he shuddered and grabbed at Hank's shirt. "Oh- oh fuck!"

Hank grinned and used his fingers to abuse the bundle of nerves, making a delicious volley of lewd noises drip from the smaller's lips. He was trying to say something, but it was incoherent between the gasps and whimpers.

Figuring he had tortured the poor boy enough, he pulled his fingers out and watched Connor pout. Hank chuckled and kissed the boy's pouting lips. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make you feel even better." He said, lifting up and spreading some lube over his own aching cock. Connor stopped pouting then, watching him eagerly.

There was no way Hank could live with the thought of anyone else seeing Connor this way, and he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to keep this kid by his side.

Hank lined himself up, pressing his swollen head against Connor's ready hole. He leaned over him, kissing at his face as he slowly sunk into his tight, wet heat. Connor grunted against his lips, his body stretching over Hank's thick cock. It took a moment or two but once Hank was fully settled, Connor didn't waste any time whining in his ear for him to move. Hank was old, he needed a moment to get used to the tightness even if Connor didn't.

\-----

Connor impatiently rolled his hips, causing both men to groan at the feeling. Hank seemed to get the hint and started to move, slowly at first, dragging his heavy cock along Connor's inner walls. He rubbed against Connor's prostate almost immediately, making the boy groan and dig his fingers against Hank's shoulders. It was a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure, the feeling of being so full and stretched while Hank thrust into him, pressing against his sweet spot with each move. It didn't take long for Connor to become a mess, panting and writhing under the man. And soon Hank picked up the pace, pounding the boy into the soft mattress and making him babble nonsense.

The pressure was building in Connor's abdomen again, Hank's large hands gripping Connor's hips so tight that they both knew it would leave bruises. The bed squeaked, protesting Hank's sharp movements, Connor's cock bouncing before he groaned and a ribbon of cum squirted out, messing his thighs and stomach. Connor's orgasm made him tighten around Hank's cock, squeezing until Hank grunted and buried himself deep inside and came too, coating Connor's insides with his spunk.

\----

They lay in a panting heap, Hank still buried inside his young lover as they caught their breaths. Connor grinned and looked down at the man that was laying on him, his fingers sliding through his grey hair. Hank's eyes were closed, his face red from exertion.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, brushing the locks from his lover's face.

Hank grunted and looked up at him, his eyes scanning the younger's bruising face. "I should be the one asking."

Connor just giggled and shrugged, his left cheek swollen and lip busted. "I'm great, really. I feel..." he sighed and grinned wider. "I feel good."

Hank chuckled as he watched Connor's blissful afterglow face.

"Well, alright. But I think next time I shouldn't hit you in the face. It looks bad, babe." He mumbled, shifting to kiss the boy's swollen cheek. "People are gonna wonder who you beat up."

Connor shrugged again but didn't say anything.

"Maybe your other cheeks?" Hank asked, his hand sliding under Connor to grab a handful of the boy's rear and squeezing.

They both laughed at that, and Connor pulled the man into a tight hug.

"I love you, Hank," He whispered.

Hank sighed and pressed his face against Connor's neck. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops it's emotional *shrug* 
> 
> badly written because I need to be at work in four hours and no sleep. 
> 
> oop


End file.
